Romance Between Monster and Human
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: Instead of Mary going to Monsters Inc., it was Bella. She was the one that met Sulley and Mike. Now, Sulley and Mike is back in Bella's life after thirteen years. What if Sulley start having feelings for Bella? What if Bella start having feelings for Sulley? What if Edward comes back to take Bella back? Will Sulley allow that or not? Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**(Don't own Twilight or Monsters Inc.)**

Chapter One

There was a three year a girl name Isabella Swan. She was like to be called 'Bella'. That was before she meet her friends in the closet. Sulley (James P. Sullivan) and Mike. They were her friends. They call her "Boo" because they didn't know her name. Bella called Sulley "Kitty" and Mike just "Mike."

One night, on Bella's fifth birthday, Sulley came to her and sat on the ground while she played with her toys. She looked at up him with a big smile but it was turned into a frown when she saw how sad Sulley looked.

"Kitty. What's wrong?" Bella asked him.

Sulley looked at Bella and said "Nothing, Boo. Nothing you have to worry about."

Bella stared at him before she hugged him tightly.

"You are my friend. I want to know what's wrong" she said pulling away from him looking him in the eyes.

Sulley smiled and said "You don't need to worry. Don't you need to get to bed?"

Bella looked at the clock and sighed.

"Yeah. Will you come back tomorrow night?" she asked looking at Sulley.

Sulley wasn't coming back but he didn't want to tell Bella this. So, he lied and told her yes that he was going to be back.

He layed her on her bed and covered her up and left after he told her good night. He closed the door and looked at Mike.

"I want that door away from here. Do not destroy it. Just hide it. I don't want her to come here again" he said with sadness in his voice.

"You sure, Sulley?" Mike asked.

"Yes" he replied walking out of the room.

 **-Thirteen years later-**

Isabella (Bella/Boo) Swan was crying in the woods because today was her birthday and her vampire boyfriend – Edward Cullen – break up with her. She was walking back to her home. When she walked in her home, she saw her father in the living room. He looked up at her when she walked into the house. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw his daughter crying.

"You can order pizza tonight" Bella said before she walked to her room.

When she walked into her room, she didn't know that there were monsters hiding in her room. They just stared at her. Bella sat down on her bed looking at her hands. Her father walked into the room.

"Bells?"

"He left me, dad. Edward left me" she cried softly.

Her father – Charlie Swan – didn't know what to do. Bella was like this when she said that her friend "Kitty" left. She was crying for months. Her mother and Charlie didn't know what to do. Now she is going through this again.

"Bells. I am sure that you will get over him" Charlie said sitting down on her bed.

Bella looked at him and asked "How do you know?"

"Well, I remember that you had "friend" when you were younger. You kept on saying "Kitty" lived in your closet. I just laughed about that but your mother didn't like that you had a "friend" because Kitty wasn't real. I remember the night after your fifth birthday, I heard you crying loudly. I ran to see what was wrong. I put you in my lap and you cried into my chest. You are saying "Kitty was gone. Kitty lie." When you turned eleven, you got over this "friend of yours. You told me that you were over him because he wasn't real" Charlie told Bella.

Bella smiled slightly.

"I remember that. Thanks for that, dad" Bella said hugging her father.

Charlie hugged her back and said "No problem. Just try to get some sleep."

He got up and left the room.

Bella sighed and layed down staring at the ceiling.

"You thought that we weren't real" she heard.

She sat up fast and she her "friends from the closet."

"Mike? Kitty?"

"I can't believe that. You thought we were fake" Mike said angrily while he sat down next to her.

"I am sorry?"

Sulley laughed at Bella.

"Boo. It's been awhile. You grow up to be a beautiful young lady" Sulley said sitting on the ground.

Bella looked from Sulley to Mike back to Sulley.

"I really thought you guys were fake because you never came back, Kitty" Bella said sadly.

"I am sorry, Boo. I am very sorry about that. I am back now" Sulley said.

"So, who is this Edward?" Mike said.

"Well. He is a vampire and he say that him and I are mates but he left me in the woods. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that I was just a pet to him and his family" Bella said sadly.

Mike hugged her and said "I am so sorry to hear that. Do you want to Monsters Inc.?"

Mike and Bella looked at Sulley and Sulley sighed annoyed.

"Fine. She can come. If you want" he said.

Bella stood up and said "Yes. Of course, I want to come."

Then Sulley grabbed Bella's hand and went through the closet with Mike behind them.

"Welcome back to Monsters Inc. Boo" Sulley said to Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Don't own Twilight or Monsters Inc.)**

 **PLEASE READ: In the first chapter, I said it's been thirteen years since Bella and Sulley saw it's other. Its supports to be fifteen years since they last saw each other. So, its makes Bella eighteen not sixteen.**

Chapter Two

Bella was sitting in Sulley's apartment in the living room. Sulley was in the living room too. They were both quiet. They didn't know what to say to each other because its fifteen years since they last saw each other.

Sulley couldn't help it but to stare at Bella. He thought she was gorgeous young lady. He remember how Bella was when she was five.

 _Did she change since then? Of courses, she would. She is eighteen years old now. She is not a five year old child. She is a gorgeous eighteen year old young woman now_ , Sulley thought to himself.

He couldn't still believe that this Bella is his Bella when she was five.

"So. Boo. How have you been?" Sulley asked.

"Good. What about you?" she asked.

"Same. Randy haven't been here since he was knocked out of the monster world" Sulley told her.

Bella smiled at that. She remember how Randy was towards her. He hated her because she was a human and no humans were allow in the monster world at the time. She is the only human allow in the monster world because of Sulley.

"So. Do you have yourself someone?" Bella asked Sulley looking at him.

"Um…No. Not yet anyway" he replied looking into Bella's eyes.

They just stared at each other. They didn't know how to think about each other now. Sulley feel like he is "turn on" by the way Bella looks. Bella felt "butterflies" in her stomach when she looks at or talk to Sulley and she didn't know why. Of course, they were sitting next to each other. That doesn't really make things easier.

"You are gorgeous" Sulley said before he could stop himself.

Sulley put his hand/paw up to his mouth and his eyes were wide. Bella was blushing badly after Sulley called her gorgeous.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that, Boo" Sulley said embarrassed looking away from Bella.

"Its fine, Kitty" Bella said softly looking at the ground with the blush still on her face.

They looked back at each other and Sulley was about to say something but Bella's phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at it shocked.

"My phone works here. That's cool" she said before she answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

She signed annoyed. She knew that person was. It was Alice Cullen.

"The whole family, but Edward, are in the living room listening to me talking to you when the phone is on speaking phone. Where are you? I can't see you anymore" she asked Bella.

"Why would you like to know?" Bella asked angrily, "You left me. You guys didn't even say goodbye to me. I thought that I was part of your family."

"You are, dear" Esme said sadly.

Bella closed her eyes from tears coming out.

"No. I am not. You left me here alone. I loved you guys like you were my family. I thought of Carlisle as my father that I always wanted. I thought of Esme as a mother that I always needed. I thought of Jasper and Emmett as my older brothers that I always wanted. Alice was my best friend and sister. I even thought of Rosalie as my sister too. I looked up to her. Edward was the love of my life. I guess you guys didn't think of me the same" Bella said crying at the end of her little speech.

Before the Cullens could say anything, Bella hanged up and cried in her hands. Sulley put her phone of the table and pulled her into a hug. Bella hugged him back tighter.

"It's going to be okay, Boo. I am going to be here for you" he said in Bella's ear.

"Kitty. Can't I stay here for tonight?" she asked looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think…Okay. You can" he said seeing the sadness in her eyes.

She smiled slightly before hugging him again. Sulley pulled her into his lap and hugged her into his chest like she was a child.

 **(With the Cullens)**

The Cullens were staring at Alice's phone shocked.

Esme loves Bella as her daughter. Not like her daughter anymore. She feels like that Bella is her real daughter. She felt bad for leaving her daughter behind. She didn't want to. She knows that this will hurt Bella and she was right. She wants to go back to Forks to be with her other daughter. She now knows that Bella thinks of her as her mother.

Carlisle loves Bella as his daughter. He knew that Bella would be perfect fix in the family. He started to think of her as his daughter when he first saw her in the hospital. He loves Bella. He didn't want to leave his daughter. He thought Edward was right about leaving Bella. Now he just wants to go back to Forks to have his youngest daughter back in their life. He now knows that Bella thinks of him as her father.

Rosalie was shocked that Bella even thought of her as a sister. She was more shock that Bella looked up at her. All she was mean to Bella and Bella still thought of her as a sister. Now she regrets being mean and rude to Bella. She was just jealous of Bella because Bella is human and she can have children. That was always Rosalie's dream. To have children. Now she wants to go back to Forks to apologize and be friends with Bella and someday think of Bella as a sister.

Emmett loves Bella as his younger sister. He always loved her as his sister. He knew that she would be his sister when he heard that Edward was dating her. He wants his sister back. He didn't want to leave his sister. He wanted to stay but his mate – Rosalie – didn't want to stay. He went along with her. He miss Bella so much. He wants his younger sister back.

Alice lost her best friend and sister. She tried to tell Edward this. She tried to tell him to stay in Forks or being Bella with them but Edward won't allow her. Alice wished that she didn't listen to Edward. She just want her best friend and sister back in the family. She wants to go to Forks and get her best friend and sister back. She don't care what Edward has to say to this.

Jasper didn't think that Bella thought of him as her brother. Now he does know. He could hear how sad Bella was. He felt back for leaving. He thought that he was going to hurt her again. He was just wanting to keep her safe from himself. He always thought of her as his sister when he had had to stay away from her. He now wants to go back to Forks to have his sister back in his life.

"I want to go to back to Forks" Emmett said standing up from his seat.

The whole family agreed with it. They won't going to tell Edward this because he wasn't at home with them. That's what they thought. Edward was listening to his family talk to Bella. He was going to go back to Forks to find Bella because he heard that Alice didn't seen her. He would do anything to find her and when he does, he will try to get her back in his life as his girl again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Twilight or Monsters Inc.)**

Chapter Three

Bella was still in Monsters Inc. Her father – Charlie Swan – doesn't know where she is. He keeps on trying to call Bella but she doesn't answer her phone. Bella been in Monsters Inc. for two weeks now. She doesn't want to live but she doesn't want her father to worry about her. She knows that Cullens will try to get her back. She doesn't want them back. She thinks she is falling for her favorite blue monster – Sulley.

Sulley was also falling in love with Bella. He knows that it will never work between them because he is a monster and Bella is a human. He tried to fall out of love with her but every time Bella talks to him or walks near him, he just want to grab her and kiss her on her lips. He holds himself back so he doesn't kiss her. He doesn't want to freak her out. He also knows that Bella is still hurt by her break up with her ex-boyfriend. But today, Sulley will tell her how he feels for her.

Sulley was sitting on the couch with Bella.

"Boo."

Bella looked at him.

"First, I know that your real name is Bella but I am still going to call you 'Boo.' Second, I am in love with him. I don't care if you are human and that I am a monster. I still love you" he told her grabbing her hands in his paws.

Bella looked at him shocked. She didn't know that Sulley loved her back. She knows this won't work out because he was a monster and she was a human. He was right but they both don't care. Bella will want this to work.

"I love you too, Kitty. I know that your real name is Sulley but I am still going to care you 'Kitty'" Bella said with a smile on her face.

Sulley smiled and kissed her hard on her lips.

 **(Time Skip)**

Sulley was at work while he left Bella at his place. He was smiling. He got Bella and he doesn't want to lose her. Yes, they had sex. Don't ask how they did. They just did.

"Sulley. What got you so happy?" Sulley heard Mike asked.

Sulley looked at Mike and said happily "I am with Boo."

Mike smiled. He knew that Sulley was in love with Bella but he didn't know how Bella and Sulley will work out because they are different creatures. He is happy for Bella and Sulley.

"So. Did you bang her?" Mike asked with a smirk on his face.

Sulley rolled his eyes and said "Yeah."

Back at Sulley's home, Bella wanted to leave. She doesn't mean to hurt Sulley like this but she has to go home. She left the house and went to the company Monster Inc. When she got there, she went to her bedroom door and walked through it. Of course, she had to get it here. She left Monsters Inc. and went home. When she got home, she notice that her father wasn't home. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw it was around dinner time. She made dinner for her father.

Charlie walked into his house to smell his daughter's food. He ran to the kitchen to see his daughter. He sighed and hugged her from behind. Bella stopped cooking and turn around to hug her father.

"Bells. I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you" he said in her ear.

Bella pulled away and looked at her father.

"I am so sorry, dad. I promise that I will make it up to you" she told him.

"I know that you are eighteen and do want you want but you are still my daughter and you still live under my roof. You are grounded for three months for that" Charlie said looking down at his daughter.

"I know, dad. We can talk during dinner if you want" Bella said going back making dinner.

Charlie smiled and saw that his daughter was coming back to him.

"I would love that" Charlie said.

 **(A/N – I know the chapter is short but I am running out ideas for my stories. Message me if you have ideas. I will give credit too for your ideas. It might be awhile before I update again. What do you think of the story?)**


	4. Sorry! Coming Back!

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been thinking and I will be rewriting them. And try to make them better. Any suggestions on what I should do? What should I keep in them? Any new ideas for them.**


End file.
